


Place of Power

by prospective1



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Expanded Scene, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, They gave my girl Zoe like 7 lines in all of toa and just expect me to take that?? I think tf not, how did this turn into 4k words jesus, no beta no editing we die like lancelot, there needs to be more Zouxie in the world dammit, these kids will be the death of me, this has been done before and much more eloquently than I could but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prospective1/pseuds/prospective1
Summary: Douxie charm game: 100%."Hisirdoux Casperan! You’ve got a lot of nerve waltzing in here after what you did."Zoe immunity to charm: 1000%.An expansion/missing scene of the Hex Tech sequence in episode 8.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Place of Power

Douxie knew he looked like utter rubbish because that's _exactly_ how he felt. Bumps and bruises covered every part of him under the itchy wool of his Camelot clothes. After adjusting to using candlelight again for the last week, the orangey streetlight above him assaulted his eyes and emitted an electronic hum that aggravated his ears. His face felt greasy and dirty from the recent battles and he longed to properly brush his teeth. Even for the lucky few living with all the luxuries of Arthur’s Court within Camelot’s castle walls, the Dark Ages didn’t exactly have toothpaste. Worst of all, he could sense his magic reserves were running dangerously low. If he didn't get some food and rest soon, he was going to crash.

_"The blue liquid! It's in my mouth! It's in my mooouth . . . ."_

Well, at least he wasn't stuck in an overturned porta-potty. Small blessings.

Everyone in their little ramshackle group looked worse for wear as they emerged from their respective hiding spots. For now, at least, they were safe, the Order's flying castle having passed them over. Claire nearly sprinted into the street before Douxie could snag the side of her armor and pull her back to cover. She looked up desperately.

"They took Jim, Doux! They just took him!"

"There was nothing we could do," said Douxie, gripping her by the shoulders. He searched for any words that could impart some comfort. "Look, we'll go back for him, okay? I _promise_. But we need a better game plan than just racing in there half-cocked."

Claire turned her glassy eyes downward. She looked utterly defeated. Douxie had grown quite fond of the girl over the last several days. She had such a strong, compassionate spirit. Plus, she was clearly a gifted sorcerer and Douxie felt more than a little pride knowing she had improved her shadowmancy under his tutelage. At the moment, though, she looked so miserable he could practically see her aura deflate like a balloon.

"We can't," said Merlin dismissively, "We must hide Nari. There's more at stake than you know. The trollhunter-"

"Don't you talk to me about Jim!" Claire interrupted, suddenly full of life, "Not after what he sacrificed to save us!"

Merlin reeled back slightly at her outburst then narrowed his eyes at her. Douxie stepped between them. The tension between his master and the witch was a stretched rubber band. _God_ , he was too knackered to deal with this shite.

"Oh Master Jim, we are lost without him!" bemoaned the six eyed troll. What was his name again? _Winky_ something? "We must seek refuge somewhere, form a plan to save him!"

Merlin scoffed, "And where would you go? Nowhere is safe right now!"

"Can't we go back to the bookstore?" Toby interjected, "I bet there's tons of magical mumbo-jumbo that could help us out in there, right?"

"Or Dwoza," grumbled the big troll behind him.

"We could go to my house if we just need a place to regroup and make a plan," Claire added.

"No, no" said Merlin, patience thinning. "Those won't work at all. Haven't any of you paid _any_ attention? The _Arcane Order_ is after us. We'll need powerful protection magic to stand half a chance at hiding! The Order has roamed this planet for centuries. They know all my places of power."

Douxie could sense his Master's annoyance growing by the second. Claire's frustration was clearly building as well. She openly seethed at the wizard as he paced the alley in thought, absentmindedly straightening Steve's overturned porta-potty with a wash of green magic.

" _I_ thought it was a good idea, Wingman," Toby whispered to the large troll, patting his enormous bicep affectionately. 

There was a soft flutter of wings, a burst of golden light, and four soft paws landed on Douxie's shoulder.

"Well I never thought I'd be nostalgic for the problems of Babylon," Archie said in his ear. Douxie reached a hand up to scratch gently at his fuzzy ears. A fine layer of dust and bits of rubble clung to his silky black fur.

"Mm. Simpler times," Douxie murmured in agreement. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face. And _ow,_ Morgana had really wholloped his cheekbone good in that last fight. He could probably do with some food, sleep, _and_ an ice pack. Or maybe a healing spell, if he could summon the magic for it. He'd never been really good at those. 

But he knew someone who was.

_Wait a tick._

"Hold on!" Douxie called to his master, eyes lighting up, “I know a place with plenty of power where the Order won't find us!” _So long as Zoe doesn’t kill me on sight,_ Douxie thought. “Someone dry off Steve. We're heading to Hex Tech."

Merlin turned and raised a doubtful eyebrow at his apprentice. Toby and Claire exchanged a confused look.

"Hex Tech? Like, the computer place?" said Toby.

"Trust me. I know someone on the inside.”

“Sure,” supplied Archie wryly, “so long as she doesn’t murder you on sight."

* * *

Douxie’s eyes locked on Zoe before he was even through the front door. He felt a little bad asking for a favor after he canceled their date last minute. He would've texted, had his phone not been shattered in a million pieces somewhere in the 12th century. She was at the help desk, looking as though her current customer was truly the biggest pain in her ass. Douxie recognized Krel in his human form. _Ah-ha, so the Akiridians hadn't totally left the planet after all._

"Zoe!"

Douxie gave a nervous chuckle as he sidled up to the Hex Tech Wizard Bar. He leaned forward onto the counter and fixed the startled pink haired girl in front of him with his best aren't-I-a‐perfect-proper-British-gentleman beam. "Hello, darling! Have I told you recently how much I love this color? It's the Manic Panic candy floss one, yeah? They could hire you as a hair model, y'know."

Douxie charm game: 100%.

Zoe turned her whole body to face him. She drew herself up to her full 5'3" height. Douxie couldn’t help the little smile that snuck on his face when she still had to crane her neck to meet his gaze.

"Hisirdoux Casperan! You’ve got a lot of nerve waltzing in here after what you did."

Zoe immunity to charm: 1000%.

Behind him, Toby spoke in a stage whisper, "Hey, isn't that the same lady from the record store?" Douxie ignored him.

Krel looked especially offended to realize Zoe was no longer interested in repairing his . . . was that a disembodied head? “Yes, like cutting in line!"

"I know, I know," Douxie put his hands up in surrender, "I missed tacos and goblins night-"

Zoe crossed her arms impatiently. " _No,_ we were supposed to hunt niffins and get burgers, remember?"

"Ah, y-yes, you're right-"

"And you're supposed to help me with my problem, remember?" Krel interjected, nudging his backpack. Zoe gave him a weary look and fixed Douxie with a glare.

" _And_ you flaked on our lunch date last week."

Douxie's cheeks flushed. Fuzzbuckets, did she have to do this _here_? With his master and his new apprentice and fucking _Steve_ ten feet away? She was definitely reveling in scolding him just to escape dealing with customers. Flustered, he began to argue back, "Okay I'm sorry, but that one's not even my fault since the café got busy and I didn't even get my usual break that day-"

Behind him, Archie intentionally cleared his throat.

Zoe finally tore her eyes from Douxie and took in the crowd gathered in the waiting area. Claire was watching their exchange in rapt attention with a slight smirk on her face, as if she was desperately trying to hold in a giggle, Archie looking equal parts amused and annoyed at her feet. Steve and Toby seemed to be halfheartedly greeting an increasingly agitated Señior Uhl. Two trolls stood behind them by the door, squinting in the fluorescent lights, the little forest nymph Nari beside them looking wholly uncomfortable to be inside the bright human establishment. Zoe's eyes grew wide as she spied the tall, bearded man who was currently bent over the demo counter inspecting a colorful display tablet.

"Woah," she breathed, anger dissipating, "is that . . . I mean, I thought he was, um . . . ."

Douxie didn’t need to follow her gaze to know she was staring at his master. He bent lower over the counter. "A lot’s happened. We need a place to lay low. There are still magical wards over Hex Tech, right?"

She regarded Douxie with some trepidation, nodding slowly. Then she blinked, shaking her head.

"Yeesh," she said with a slight smile, "I can't believe you brought your boss here."

Douxie grinned back.

Toby approached the counter, seemingly fed up with entertaining Señior Uhl. “Some evil wizards shot down our time traveling castle and stole monster Jimbo!” he breathed out in a huff. Then added, “Oh, hey Krel! How ya been?”

Zoe stared at him, then glanced at Douxie.

“Alright,” she heaved a sigh, “Let’s head to the back.” Grabbing her Hex Wand, she clicked open the back entrance and waved the entire group over. Douxie came to stand beside her.

“Woah, magic door!” Steve gaped, pawing at the empty space where solid wall had just been.

“Come on Krel, we’re on a mission,” said Toby, walking with determined step, brow furrowed.

“Seem’s I’ve missed a lot,” Krel said, jogging after Toby through the doorway. The rest of the party filed in quickly.

Merlin paused at the doorway, nose wrinkled in distaste. He made brief eye contact with Douxie. “What are we doing here? We’re not safe in this _toy store,_ Hisirdoux."

Before Douxie could respond, though, he breezed past the pair and followed Nari inside.

Zoe rolled her eyes, exasperated beyond belief. “Someone could’ve used a longer nap, if you ask me. Is he always bitching like this?” she asked Douxie. At his helpless shrug, she turned and yelled down the long hallway, “We’re closed to privileged Arthurian toolbags!”

Douxie simply shrugged again and smiled before they both stepped through the doorway.

“Wait!” hollered a deep voice behind them, “What about _my_ techie problem?” Señior Uhl was up on his feet and rushing after them.

Zoe peeked her head back out and held out a hand to stop him. “Sir, if you’d just wait a few moments,” she said in a sickly sweet voice, “a Hex Tech attendant will be right with you to help with your request. Have a magical day!”

“But I have been waiting for an hour alre-!”

The door slammed shut. Zoe looked a little too pleased to leave the man behind.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Doux," she said nonchalantly, "I'm on hour five of Bar duty and I'm definitely not dealing with that guy." She jerked a thumb behind her at the closed door. "I'll send someone to him who's better at talking down angry customers."

The hallway stretched the length of the building with individual rooms lining each side, each filled with various technical and magical equipment alike and displayed through large windows. Zoe moved to the front of the group and cleared her throat.

“Welcome to the real Hex Tech! Back here, we charm the mortals’ electronics into shape, then use the cash to fund our own mystical pursuits. You guys can stay in the back room for a while. It’s mainly storage right now anyway."

Krel pressed his whole face to a window and stared in awe at the employee attending to a microwave oven. He was practically drooling. 

" _Lively,_ " he breathed. "Why did no one tell me about this place?"

Archie trotted alongside him, peering into the same room. “Hex Tech is run entirely by underground hedge wizards," he supplied, "Most mortals never realize there's a whole network of sorcerers living among them."

Zoe nodded. "Three hedge witches from Silicon Valley started Hex Tech just a few years ago and now it's one of the biggest employers of witches and wizards in the state." She led them further down the hall past more repair rooms. "Tons of hedgefolk are moving into the tech industry," she mused aloud. "It can be tough to live on just a magician's salary, I suppose."

"In this economy," Douxie muttered dryly with a light chuckle.

In another repair room, a witch in blue was lounging back in her seat, speaking through an earpiece. "Uh-huh, did you try unplugging it and plugging it back in? Uh-huh. Mm-hm. Presto, have a magical day!”

Zoe rapped on the window. “Hey! I’m taking my fifteen,” she spoke loud enough for her voice to carry through the glass, gesturing back the way they'd come. The witch inside didn't look thrilled, but waved Zoe off with a thumbs up and made for the storefront.

When they'd reached the end of the hallway, Zoe stopped and turned on her heel. Standing before the doorway, she rounded on the whole group and fixed them with a stern face and an accusatory finger.

“Do not. Break. _Anything_."

Nine pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at her. She held her position a moment longer, then waved her Wand to open the door, stepped aside, and gestured for the group to enter. Part storage, part breakroom, the back room was large and spacious, with cardboard boxes piled along the walls and a sitting area in the center. An enormous screen lit the entire far wall with a calming forest scene. A few boxes floated about in response to Zoe’s spell.

“Woah . . . .”

“Dude, this place is sick!

“Was that an antigravity ray?”

The party huddled through the doorway. Before Douxie could accompany them, however, Zoe snagged his hood and tugged him backwards.

“Not you,” she hissed. Douxie blinked at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, Archie,” she called softly, then jerked her head towards a side room. Douxie shared a look with his familiar. 

Zoe led the two to a small room Douxie hadn't noticed on their initial trip. Individual employee lockers lined one wall opposite a table and stools. Cases of pens and paper, cleaning supplies, and toilet roll were stashed in a corner beside an overflowing cardboard lost-and-found box. She pointed at a stool.

"Sit there. You look like hell warmed over." Her tone left no room for argument.

Now sitting, Douxie realized just how bone tired he really was. He felt like he hadn't slept in centuries. And well, wouldn't you know, there was some truth to that. The sound of a metal pop top opening echoed through the room.

"Here ya go, kitty cat."

"Oh, _tuna!_ "

Archie leapt onto the table and immediately dug into the tin. Douxie rolled his eyes.

"You'll spoil him rotten like this."

Archie shot him a miffed look. "At least _some_ people still know how to respect dragons around here," he said around bites of fish, appearing in this moment very much _unlike_ any dangerous mythical creature. 

"My apologies, oh great beast of wing and flame," Douxie said with a fond smile. He gave Archie a stroke down his soft back and shot Zoe a grateful expression.

"I mostly keep them for the strays behind my apartment," she said. She was digging through a crowded locker, pulling aside books and gemstones and little baggies full of dried herbs.

Douxie slouched forward over the stool, head nearly between his knees, one hand rubbing the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. Camelot mattresses weren't quite up to 21st century standards, either. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to rest on his own comfortable couch.

"Here. It’s not a hot meal, but it’s better than nothing."

Douxie peered up. In Zoe's outstretched palm was a pack of Twizzlers. His face broke out into a grin. She remembered his favorite. "What, you just had these laying around, too?"

"I was gonna bring them on the niffin hunt with us."

His face dropped again. 

"I really am sorry about that, Zo."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Just bring me a chai latte next time and we’ll call it even. Besides," she said as she opened up a pack of tech tools, "I wanna know what’s got you so beat up today. And what's with the medieval getup?"

“Oh, right. About that,” he muttered. He closed his eyes and beckoned his magic. The spell was a simple transformation charm, fabric to fabric. Easy enough for him under normal circumstances. But now it was difficult, and Douxie had to cajole his magic forward, working against his body’s instinctive pull to save his depleted stores.

Sky blue light enveloped him and in an instant he was back in his modern clothes. God, he'd missed cotton. A flash of pain erupted briefly behind his eyes and he pressed his fingers to his eyelids.

"You okay?" Zoe was looking at him, brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Little headache. Passed quickly, though."

Archie, who was licking his chops of the last of the tuna, flicked his tail and bunted his forehead against Douxie's shoulder affectionately.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Zoe pulled up a stool next to Douxie and took a seat. She tapped his cuff with a polished black fingernail. He wordlessly clicked it open and handed it over to the witch. Sliding on a pair of glasses, she took his cuff gingerly and ran a glowing pink device along the sigils. Douxie simply watched her for a moment, munching on the candy. Focused on her work, Zoe's teeth caught her bottom lip as she inspected each rune. 

"Y'know, I could've just lent you some spare clothes."

"What, and wear pants that only come down to my knees?" he teased.

Zoe backhanded him.

"Come on. Spill."

Douxie took a deep breath, then began to tell the tale - of Merlin's return, recruiting Toby and Steve, literally falling through time, his desperation to find a way back to the future, his new staff, the bloody battles, the Arcane Order's pursuit, poor Jim's fate and Claire's determination to save him. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it might be, explaining his time travel paradox. He only hesitated a bit when he retold Morgana's death. She and Douxie didn't exactly see eye to eye at all times, but they shared a home as well as a master for many years. There had been a lost kinship there.

Zoe was quiet while he rambled. He had always found her an easy confidant and she indeed listened patiently, even though he knew his story must have sounded absolutely bonkers.

“And now we're on the run from the Order. We figure they’ll surely go straight for GDT first, so we can't go back. They could even trace my magical signature to my flat. I’m not sure." Douxie cradled his naked wrist, feeling the ghost of his bracelet on his skin. 

"Well, the wards here are basically just glorified anti-theft charms. Security spells won't hide your location forever."

"I know. I just had to buy us some time to make a game plan."

"Hmm." Zoe took advantage of the pause in conversation to snatch a Twizzler for herself. “So this Claire girl, new to magic?"

"I don't know how long exactly she's been practicing, but it can't be too long. She just cracked open her first grimoire this week."

"Aw, baby witch," she cooed. She straightened and handed his bracelet back. "Done. Just gave it a bit of a tune up, your flux rune second was pretty worn. And for the love of all that is holy, clean this thing once in a while, will you? Wearing it in the shower does _not_ count. Now quit fidgeting while I fix your broken face."

For all her harsh words, Zoe's hands were exceedingly gentle on him, inspecting the scrape below his eye with a delicate touch. She held his jaw steady. The stubble on his chin was uneven and patchy. _Thank you, shitty medieval razors._

A strange sensation like a cold electric current zapped at his cheekbone and the stinging cut faded away. Standing up, Zoe held the back of her hand to his forehead, furrowing her brow.

"You seem warm. Do you feel feverish?"

He shook his head, though he could feel the blush return to his face in full force. She was just so _close_. He took a deep breath and inhaled the incense and herbs clinging to her clothes. A homey, cozy scent.

Zoe continued on, healing the other visible cuts and bruises peppering his body. A spell washed over him that enveloped his neck and shoulders like a warm blanket and dug into the sore muscles, prompting an involuntary groan as Douxie again slumped over in his seat. At the same time, Zoe ran her fingernails along his scalp. _Oh, fuck yes._ Pleasant goosebumps erupted along his arms and he turned into a boneless lump under her attention.

Distantly, he noticed Archie had made himself scarce. Smart dragon.

"Your color's fading." She paused her ministrations to tug gently on a blue-tipped tendril of hair by his face. "Almost time to re-up it, don't you think?"

"Mm," Douxie grunted in reply, his head resting heavy in his hand and eyes drifting shut. 

"Nuh-uh, no snoozing on me. Up, up, up!" she barked, grabbing Douxie by the elbows and swiftly pulling him to his feet. He steadied himself with a hand on her shoulder and stretched his other arm up over his head with a weary whine.

"I don't think I could do anything more that a good night's sleep couldn't do better," Zoe said with a note of finality. For a brief moment, she seemed content to stand right where she was. Then, abruptly, she shrank backwards and began to turn back toward the lockers.

As if on instinct, Douxie caught her hand in his and tugged her forward again. She didn't pull away. He chanced a peek at her and caught her gaze. Her baby blues, round and lovely, were staring straight up at him. 

"Thanks, love," he said softly. 

"Like I said, chai latte and we'll call it square." Her voice was but a whisper now. He thought he saw her cheeks redden slightly, but it could have been a trick of the low light.

This thing the two of them had - whatever it was - was still relatively new. Casual, they'd called it. Just a fun exploration of a relationship. No strong commitments, no expectations. But the more they explored, the more _right_ it felt, as if simply listening to the latest Viper album or spending an afternoon reading together on a park bench was written in their stars. They'd known each other long enough that there was an inherent comfort and familiarity to every interaction.

He fell into her orbit. Or maybe she fell into his. It had been too many years of this dance to know who started the longing looks and lingering touches. They'd moved about for centuries, crossing entire continents, occasionally bumping into one another and sharing a city for a decade or so. But the life of a sorcerer had become necessarily nomadic and Douxie was always so distracted, it was never the right time. He'd spent so many years waiting for Merlin to appear, hadn't he? In his long life, how much _living_ had he set aside because he'd been focused on magic studies instead?

And now they were both here in Arcadia! And only now, when his long lost master was suddenly back in the picture, when he'd survived two different almost-apocalypses and was actively seeking to negate a third, was he seriously considering his romantic pursuits. No, timing was certainly not his strong suit.

Slowly, almost reverently, he reached out and enveloped his witch in a gentle hug. Her movements echoed his and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He could feel the cool metal of her ear piercings tucked against the place where his heart was fluttering beneath his ribcage. Douxie tilted his neck forward to rest his chin at the crown of her head.

He tried to pour more emotion through the hug, apologies and gratitude and affection. His thumb absentmindedly stroked the small of her back.

Douxie almost let out a laugh. What would Merlin say if he walked in on this? The old man had always warned him against relationships. _Have you ever met a wizard with a wife, Hisirdoux? Romantic affairs are a distraction to your control you cannot afford to entertain._ Part of him felt like a child sneaking cookies before dinner, with his master in the next room and liable to catch him with his hand in the proverbial jar any minute. 

They stayed pressed together for several moments until raised voices found his ears. Zoe stepped back in alarm. She shot a questioning look at Douxie. 

"It's alright, it sounds like Merlin and Claire," the wizard supplied. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"They don't sound alright."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I better go break it up before it turns into something worse."

"Yeah, okay. I should probably head back myself," she chagrined.

Neither of them moved immediately.

"Hey," Douxie shot her a smile, "When this is all over, we can do burgers, tacos, brunch, breakfast for dinner, whatever you want. My treat."

Zoe smirked. "Can we go to open mic poetry night at that weird bubble tea place and rank the worst performances?"

This time, Douxie tossed his head back with a genuine laugh. Maybe there really was a future with this girl. That is, once he escaped the threat of the Arcane Order. And settled things with Merlin. And stopped Morgana. And somehow reversed the curse on Jim. And protected Arcadia from certain doom once again. Then, just maybe, he could look forward to date night again. This time, he _swore_ he wouldn't cancel. 

"Whatever the lady wishes."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never forgive netflix for nerfing wizards down to only 10 episodes WE DESERVE TWO SEASONS YOU MONSTERS
> 
> every piece of Teny's art lives rent free in my brain. props to anyone who can find all the references to her work in this fic lmao


End file.
